


Things I Can

by goingdownsinging



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, It's really short, M/M, tattoo talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingdownsinging/pseuds/goingdownsinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry first gets his ‘I Can’t Change’ covered up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Can

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly short, but it had to be written. Enjoy!

Harry first gets his ‘I Can’t Change’ covered up. It doesn’t feel right anymore, not now he knows that he _can_ change. It’s all because of the Things He Can, so he gets everything he can’t covered up right after. There’s an anchor in London keeping his ship grounded and the things he can’t are all in the past. He’s leaving them behind, along with his teenage years, and it’s all because of Nick. 

It all changed on New Year’s Eve, when Nick kissed Harry at midnight and then spent the rest of the night kissing promises into Harry’s skin. _I’ve got you. I love you. I’ll never let you go._ He can have _this_ now. He can be in love and kiss his boyfriend, he can send him postcards from Utah and pictures from the Mammoth snow. He closed the book of things he can’t on New Year’s Eve, giving him courage to change, to be more open, talking about going on dates and coming out. 

Nick’s the anchor to Harry’s ship, Harry restored Nick’s faith in love and together, they’re invincible.


End file.
